


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by MKVolta



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Groping, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: Set during the events of the mission "Phantom Limbs", Venom Snake comes to the rescue of Kazuhira Miller.  After 9 years of time apart however, the men find themselves unable to contain their urges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super horny VKaz fic that I had been thinking about doing for a little while. Initially this was going to be much shorter and feature nothing by clothed groping but eh what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I plan on doing more VKaz, perhaps not just with inserting smut into in-game events and missions but I have ideas all the same.  
> And a big shoutout to my boy Ash for getting me back into MGSV hell and for reading this as I was writing.

“Afghanistan’s a big place.”

That statement ringing true as Snake finds himself riding in the back an enemy transport vehicle into Da Ghwandai Khar village. Draped in a velvet red shined down from the setting sun, he lays on his back plotting out a plan in his head of what to do when he finally reaches his destination. Thanks to a conveniently placed and well detailed report located in Wialo Village, Snake was able to pinpoint exactly where Miller is being held. When the wheels stop and the dirt settles on the ground the driver exits the vehicle with a firm slam of his door , leaving nothing but the hum of an engine behind. Venom pounces up onto his feet silently to begin the final task of his mission. Jumping off the truck with his feet landing firmly on tired ground.

 

With guards planted at various, sporadic locations, Snake efficiently manages to remain completely out of their line of sight as he weaves through the lightly defended village like a ghost. The security expectedly more relaxed as the night creeps up onto the village, the soldiers opting to settle down alongside the sinking sun. Snake continues undetected until he comes across a dilapidated building snugly situated in the middle of the area, one that matches the description given on the report. Stepping silently and using as much cover as possible, Venom approaches the building through a neighboring, completely demolished domicile to reach a wide doorway leading directly into the target location. 

Creeping deeper inside the stone building that awaited his entry Snake enters undetected with not even a hint of his presence made known. The sun is almost gone in the Afghanistan sky above as he pushes through with gun in hand. Silent moves made through the disheveled room. Wooden tables, shelves and desks make up the furniture, boxes scattered around with files piled up, empty bottles of beer and a radio playing at a low buzz sitting on the table as lamps with dying fires dimly light the room. Venom slithers further inside with a quiet step, eye examining his surroundings intently. There’s no sign of life anywhere, the men leaving the area unattended for the night, not thinking at all about the possibility of a rescue taking place, let alone one led by a legend of Snake's caliber. 

 

As he makes his way around it doesn't take long for something to catch his attention, a steel door with a lock bolted on. Without wasting a second Venom inches closer, wooden creaks eminenting with each low step forward until he finally finds himself staring directly at what looks to be the final obstacle in his path. If the information he extracted was correct, this would have to be where Kaz is being kept, tucked away in a lonely room. Sitting in the middle of the Afghanistan desert with nothing but armed guards and wildlife for miles with a condition known to be one of desperation. 

 

“This is it.” Venom grumbles to himself with a dry raspy voice, a hint of sadness palpable as a lump swells in his throat. The first part of the rescue operation reaching its final stop. A barrage of emotional weight slamming down on his anxious mind, each passing moment becoming more and more unbearable as he tries to ready himself for what’s to come. Venom's body reacting with a raw discomfort as sweat drops fall down off his head, pooling between his feet. A shaky breath is taken as Snake gives a rattle to his hand, instinctively stretching his fingers out to loosen them up as he prepares to finally find his way through the final door that stands between him and the man he came all the way to Afghanistan to find.

 

It takes little time for Venom to complete the task, anyone with basic know how could have unlocked the door. Clearly they weren't too concerned about the entry to the room itself as they viewed the actual placement of it as trouble enough. When he finishes up fiddling with his lockpick a satisfying click his heard and the door pushes open quietly. Another deep breath is taken as Snake moves once more into what is sure to be his final destination. 

 

Immediately upon entering Venom’s vision locks onto the figure in front of him. A man laying on the floor with a thick sack draped onto his head, left hand handcuffed above him to an exposed pipe, tattered green clothing and slight blood stains on the nearby walls and ground. A shocking scene made worse as Snake takes notice of his arms and legs or rather the lack of them. Miller’s right arm completely removed, an empty sleeve on his shirt dangling and his left foot completely gone as well. Pieces of him gone forever. Snake begins to creep closer before the masked man utters out a name in a familiar voice.

 

“Boss…” It comes out weakly and baren. A tinge of hopelessness on it, a last gasp for someone on the brink of death.

 

A dagger flies through Snake’s heart, if there was any doubt at all that this was anyone but MIller it is all gone. With a clenched fist Venom steadies himself as best he can. 

 

Approaching slowly Snake drops to a knee, stomach churning as he examines the body of the man closely. Trying to keep his eye focused on his objective, not wanting the thought of what has happened to poison his mind. Seeing that loss up close and personal is chewing him up and spitting him out but for now he chooses to bury those emotions deep for just a moment. Snake settles himself down onto one knee and begins to speak.

 

“Kaz?” Venom softly purrs out, a noticeable desperation ringing out with the sound of his name. Snake’s hand reaches out to remove the sack covering his face, tremors in his fingers as it’s pulled over, the face of Kazuhira Miller exposed and standing directly in front of his eye. 

 

Miller’s head stays tucked down, that strong will of his dragged out of his body as he was forced to endure torture and imprisonment. Unspeakable things done to him, despicable thing no man should go through. 

 

“No more use for me, huh?” Miller says with a complete lack of feeling, accepting of his fate now. No amount of fight left in his once strong body, an unableness to continue on.

 

Quickly Venom’s hand’s reach forward, gasping onto Miller’s injured face. Bruises and cuts littering it, those blue eyes of his blue no longer, a deep wound to his left eye keeping it shut tight. Venom feels an immense sense of longing. For almost a decade Snake hasn’t seen Miller outside of his dream and now for the first time in all those years, he lays in front of him disheveled and broken. No longer the same man he once knew but deserving of all that love just the same.

“Kaz, it’s me. I’m here to get you out.” Venom softly whispers, his voice nurturing and full of care. Wanting nothing more for this to be over with, for the two of them to get back to mother base together. It kills him each passing second having to see his friend like this, shackled to a wall with his body no longer whole.

 

“Snake…” Kaz utters out, his tone shifting to that of disbelief now. Shaken by the sight of Venom. A part of him wondering how real this all is. Frozen by the possibility of this being not just another dream.

“They do something to your eyes?” Continuing on with trying to soothe Kaz, Venom wanting to know what exactly has been done to him, noticing the wound covering his left eye with closer fixation. Needing to keep him assured that even in his lowest moment with years separating their last interaction that he cares for him still. That even though his pain may be unspeakable that he will always have someone in Snake to fall back to. As dire as it all is, wanting to be a beacon through gritted teeth and all.

 

Quickly Kaz turns his face back down, shielding his eyes from Snake. A feeling of embarrassment is felt at Miller being so enamored at the sight of Venom, if even just briefly. A relaxing sensation slowly filling him up as his mind is now fully realizing that this is anything but just another dream.

 

“No, it’s…” Miller quietly responds, his head shaking slowly as he tries to settle himself as best he can. ‘It’s just bright, is all…” Turning his eyes up once again into Snake, wanting to desperately fall into him , to be taken in ways he’s thought of ever since he’s been gone, since he’s been hidden away. He called for him, it was the last thing he ordered prior to his capture, he needed Big Boss. His head shoots back down before he makes a fool of himself even more.

 

Without a word Venom quickly unsheathes his lockpick, targeting the still bounded arm of Kaz, freeing him with a soft touch. When his arm drops a sense of relief is evident, a relaxed sigh is let go as his head remains bowed. In fast succession Venom hastily reaches over towards his pouch where Miller’s sunglasses sit firmly in place. Taking hold of them and then setting them upon his sensitive eyes with a loving hand. It’s nothing more than a slight graze but that feeling of Snake’s fingertips, those of both flesh and metal, feed a deep urge inside him. Kaz’s face turns up now again, his lips quiver and his mouth does something he felt it would never do again.

 

He smiles as big as his body will allow, so physically tormented and drained yet fiercely wanting to return that feeling of assurance that Snake has bestowed upon him with such merciful care. Deep down he’s in complete agony, his limbs taken from him and his mind wrecked. Revenge swelling up, waiting to explode like a powder keg. However the time for that isn’t now. No, right now he wants nothing more than the touch of the man he loves.

 

Venom takes note of what’s going on, fully aware of how Kaz is reacting. Knowing how much this all means to him, knowing that there’s parts of both men who want this to continue but for Snake, he wants to try his best to keep this mission going.

 

“Come on Kaz, let's get out of here.” Another brief, sincere remark as Venom motions down to pick up Kaz to place on his shoulders. Before he can even begin, Kaz intervenes.

 

“Wait…” Miller pleads, his breathing rapidly increasing, palpitations ruminating through his heart. “Please Snake, I…” Kaz catches himself for a moment, head knocking back against the wall as his cheeks twitch and lips shudder. Snake’s hands let go, left dangling on his side as he lets Kaz continue. “Please, Snake… I need you, I can’t wait any longer.” Underneath the dark tinted sunglasses on Miller’s face small tears begin to run, leaking onto his chin. “Give me this Snake, give me something to hold onto, I-.” Miller is unable to go on, his face slouches down as soft whimpers begin bellowing from him. In a state of shock and anguish Kaz finds himself completely enveloped in his emotions. Needing someone to give him something more than just words, cravings for the touch of the man whom he trusts so dearly rampantly flowing inside.

 

Stifling his cries as best he can Kaz's head dangles down facing the ground, short of breath with face a mess of tears. These painful emotions exploding out from the brittle bottle he’s kept them forced inside for so long. An escape from this torturous nightmare in sight yet he finds himself unable to break away from this hole he’s dug for himself, completely void of any reasoning as he’s drowning in an ocean of memories he desperately wants to relive immediately. Compromise the last thing on his mind no matter how selfish it all seems.

 

Venom up until this moment has been kneeling in silence, letting the deluge of melancholy anguish flow from Kaz towards himself, trying not to drown as he listened with his tentative ears. The emotional baggage he himself carries is one fueled by that same desire Miller is engrossed in right now. To be locked in a hypnotic bond once again, to feel their tired bodies come together when they need it most. Older bodies and minds with a pains both mental and physical shared between them. There's nothing Snake would rather want then to relive those delicate moments with Kaz knowing full well they both need this, the objective be damned.

 

As Snake’s hand reaches out with his coarse fingertips towards Kaz’s chin, dry tears present as his soft sobbing has subsided now to a shriveled whimper. Trying to compose himself as best as he can yet unaware of that touch he’s yearned for finally reaching out towards him. 

 

When Snake’s hands finally place themselves on Miller’s ragged chin it feels as though any and all worries have evaporated between the men. Their bond after all these years still shining like the dying star it is. The tumultuous angst they’ve concealed deeply to the recesses of their mind for so long now waiting to be liberated. Kaz’s eyes dart up at the immediate touch, while still obscured behind ebony shades there remains a clear reaction in his face. That desire that he let out to bear being sated with a sentimental stroke that’s only been present in his troubled mind.

 

“Kaz… if this is what you want…” His voice cracks, the mental pillars he’s built to keep his stoic demeanor propped up finally fracturing, the thought of Miller being this way was already wearing him down. All the mental preparation he put himself through wasn’t enough, he finds himself completely incapable of holding himself back anymore. Choosing to now release it all, letting his emotions go, to give himself and Miller ease. Tears trail off his face, with a somber tone he continues, his voice raspy, dry and still cracking. “If this is what you need from me, I’ll do it. I want you to feel safe Kaz. I want you to know I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Cupping his chin the pair exchange soft smiles as Venom leans in close to Miller’s neck, mellow kisses offered to begin the soothing. Through dirt and blood Kaz’s scent permeates, something that Snake is completely enamoured with. His nose burrows deep into Miller who surrenders delicate moans with every kiss and brush of contact delivered. Trying to get lost in the aura of Kaz, Snake’s eye closes. Each inhalation driving him deeper, an insatiable urge piling higher and higher with each sensual noise falling out from Miller’s mouth.

 

“Boss… don’t stop, please…” Miller whimpers out affectionately, the raw desire in his voice palpable.

 

Managing to pull his lips off Kaz for one cruel moment, Venom responds lustfully into Miller’s ear. 

 

“I don’t plan to.” Still emitting an anguished tone, his devotion blossoming through his soulful voice. 

 

His face now moves away from Miller’s neck, positioning himself to look Kaz’s eyes head on, removing the tight grip of his right hand from his chin, traversing it down, thoughtfully petting his neck as it drifts towards his chest. Those firm fleshy fingers landing into their desired destination. Miller’s chest is not the toned adonis like figure it once was, the passage of time making sure of that yet all the same the feeling of it in his hands drives Venom wild with concupiscent feelings. With breasts protruding slightly, a mixture of muscle and fat overflow from into Snake’s palm as it fondles Kaz lustfully, trying to sate that aching desire that has been built up by both men for years.

 

“Fuck...” Moans now turning into fully spoken groans, Miller’s cock beginning to harden with each rub of Snake’s hand. His body reacting naturally, as it should. Wanting nothing more than to return the favor, Kaz desperately wants to grant Venom the pleasure he’s putting his own life into jeopardy to bring to him. For now he sits, letting Snake tend to his craving for physical affection that remains not fully quenched as of yet. 

 

Venom’s embrace isn’t that same touch he remembers from Big Boss, there’s no underlying sense of fleeting about it. When Snake’s fingers rub his chest there’s no apprehension felt. Miller isn’t afraid that this could all end as quickly as it began. Those gruff fingers massaging him with as much pressure and care as Miller could ask for, no doubt in his mind that Venom will never let go until the right time comes. The idea of Big Boss changing over the years creeps into his head, perhaps this softer side manifested itself as he sat idly in a coma for 9 years. Deeper inside the corners of Kaz’s consciousness however something else comes to light, he has felt this touch before, perhaps not as sensual and not with such overt emotions attached to them but nonetheless it is something he thinks about for a cursory second. This disconcerting thought is disrupted as Snake’s right hand motions toward Kaz’s crotch. 

 

Miller’s hips buckle as the gruff paws of Venom constrain his pulsing cock through tight pants. His bulge pushing against the cotton, precum beginning to leak from his tip, seeping slightly into Venom’s palm.

 

“Excited, aren’t we?” Snake playfully exhales as he notices the sticky fluid starting to form in his hand. “Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” The tips of his fingers gently rubbing him before finding their tips on Miller’s waistband, pulling it down in one swift move. Snake unveils Miller’s girth, his cock tinged red as blood is pumping like mad into it. Snake takes his bionic arm, still resting on Miller’s chin and begins moving it towards the back of his neck, using it as leverage to pull their faces together. As noses touch, they again with lips quivering in anticipation of what is to come.

 

“Boss, I’ve had dreams about this.” Miller utters, an unavoidable discomfort in his delivery despite his definite eagerness as the pain he feels isn’t yet fully numbed. “Don’t hold back, I can take it”

 

“I know you can.” Snake’s voice lewd and heavy, labored breathing through each syllable. His head then tilts solemnly to the right, pushing his mouth onto Miller’s, partaking in a strenuous meeting of lips. Their faces meld together in a mess of sweat and heat, their kissing acting as the core of it all, tongues swirling inside, soft nibbles and hair being pulled gently in Snake’s hand. Kaz’s own doing the same, regaining strength from their shared love, managing to tightly grip around Venom’s ponytail. 

 

Miller’s cock is twitching profusely now, desperately wanting to be fondled with as it stands displayed out in the open in the tip of Snake’s fingers. Applying a snug handle onto it, Venom slowly begins to satisfy its cravings. Rubbing Kaz’s member, providing its own lubricant as the precum from his tip slowly falls down his shaft making for a naturally pleasurable experience. The slickness of him generating delicate strokes, Kaz’s base covered in a wild tangle of pubic hair, acting as a soft cushion for each one. Snake’s hand climbs up and down from the shaft to the tip of Miller, each inch of him that glides through his palm feeling as intimate as it is crude

 

With nothing but the sounds of grunts in the backdrop, Snake pumps Miller firmly and efficiently. Building up speed as the friction between the two starts to become more and more unrelenting. Never drifting attention away from Kaz throughout the process. Focusing with all his might to give him that satisfaction he’s been wanting for so long. 

 

“Boss, I...I’m gonna-” Kaz gasps out through the crevices of their joined lips. Legs trembling with delight, that weak grasp onto the back of Snake’s hair with his remaining hand now strengthening. Close to hitting his climax as an orgasm looms ahead.

 

“Don’t even say it.” Snake interrupts, his grip tightening around MIller’s cock, increasing his speed even more. “Just do it. Do it for me.”

 

Miller’s eyes shut as he pulls away his lips, letting his head hang back again, his neck inviting Venom who promptly engages. Tender kisses offered with intermediate licks of the tongue, Snake wanting to taste Kaz more in these final moments of intense pleasure.

 

When it hits, MIller releases almost a decade worth of pent up sexual frustration. His cock throbbing as his load is shot out of him. Needing to actively prevent himself from screaming out Snake’s name during. The same Snake who happily milks him until not a drop is left seeping from his tip, his hand unflinching throughout with a vice grip. With the last surge of energy taken out of him, Miller is finished, reverberating in the grasp of Snake who wipes off any remnants of fluid from his right hand onto the pants of his uniform before joining it with his left onto the neck of Kaz. One flesh and one bionic, the two in unison caress Miler, cradling his worn, tired body. 

 

As Miller goes soft, his limbs loosening up as the last remaining adrenaline leaves his body, Venom delicately drops him down the ground of the room to catch his breath as his hands return yet again to his side. Snake crouching overhead, watching him intently with a look of complete affection, Miller’s gaze is returned just as well. What was once a prison now turned into a haven of their own if only for a brief moment. The pain and torment subsided briefly, sure to manifest its ugly face soon enough, but for now there’s only bliss. 

 

Snake’s hands return to MIller, pulling his pants back and deftly tidying him up as best he can before propping him back up into a sitting position with his back leaning once again against the wall.. 

 

“I know you didn’t have to do this Snake.” Miller opens up, his lungs still filling back up with air as his voice is whimpering and light. “I know I was being selfish when I asked for your touch right here and now but… I needed this. I needed you.”

 

Snake’s languishing fingers reach out, landing onto Miller’s cheeks. Tips pressing, rubbing against his rough skin. Their warm touch breathing so much life into each other. 

“I needed you too, Kaz.” Venom gently assures. No matter what lengths necessary, Snake finding himself completely able and willing to do what he can for Miller. Knowing that in an instant it could all be gone. Their time on this earth fleeting and harsh but wanting to make it all worth living in any way he can.

 

A dead air stands, relief and tremendous gratification swelling around them as Snake gives one final kiss to the lips of Miller before preparing to continue on with the rescue operation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skull Unit is fierce and mysterious. Dealing with them brought back to light the skill Snake possesses to Miller. It also brought back to light even more feelings of arousal and with that a need to explore their sexual desires together.

It was a daring horseback escape, the Skull Unit had managed to track down Venom’s position, their speed and agility seemingly unreal as they dashed madly all around. Evading them proved difficult but through skillful riding Snake was able to successfully lose their trail. Leaving nothing but an evaporated trail of fog in the distance. 

 

“Y-you’re amazing Boss.” Miller stutters with admiration backing his voice, heart pumping with fresh adrenaline after watching that masterclass performance by Snake. His ability to maneuver through an ambush so cleanly with little to no damage inflicted to either men during the kerfuffle leaving Miller awestruck. “I still find it hard to believe sometimes. A man like you even existing. You’re… something else...” voice trailing off with that last word uttered, his body tightly folded belly side down on the back of the horse as it gallops away towards their destination.

 

Venom says nothing, choosing to stoically accept Kaz’s praise with silence as he rides D-Horse gallantly. Knowing that no response could ever properly showcase how much those words mean to him.

 

Minutes of comfortable silence pass as their objectives end draws near. Miller’s mind racing anxiously, urges creeping up inside him as he thinks back to that passionate display of affection back in Da Ghwandai Khar. Emotionally gratifying for both men as they took their time engaging in sensual fondling. The the thought of Snake’s hands on his body still driving Kaz’s libido wild, even having just experienced an orgasm of his own, that sexual desire wanting to be sated still.

 

Despite his own wants however, Miller also hovers over a thought that he can’t remove from his own head. Snake took care of him, his strong grip making sure that he would properly expel all those sexually driven emotions, trying his best to get Kaz off but neglecting his own release. It’s a nagging thought. One that Miller desperately wants to expunge from his mind in the only way he sees fit. He has already felt that tremendous pleasure as his body emptied out on the ground, seeing it as only fair for Snake to feel that same sensation.

 

Miller chooses to make his move now, hesitation the last thing on his mind as he opens his mouth.

 

“Boss, hold on!” Like an excitable schoolboy he blurts out.

 

Snake pulls the reins of D-Horse with an intense yank, shooting his neck back before even coming to a full stop.

 

“What is it Kaz? Is something wrong?” Venom responds worriedly, canvassing Miller’s hanging body in search of any possible problem.

 

“No, Snake, nothing’s wrong, it’s just… I was thinking back to what happened in the village.” Miller bites his lip, trying to contain the continuous arousal that memory elicits. “I’m grateful for what you did but I can’t help but notice that it only one of us got off.”

 

“What are you talking about Kaz?” Snake says with a bemusing look, unsure of what Miller has planned as D-Horse finally settles his hooves down in the dirt.

 

“I’m talking about you, Snake. I think it’s only fair that you get that same...relief” Snake’s head turns back ahead, taking his right palm he coos D-Horse with a soft pat of the head, relaxing the steed before dismounting from the saddle. He lands back straight as he takes small steps towards Miller’s dangling body. The night encompassing them as the dull moonlight drapes over their figures as they draw face to face again.

 

Snake’s wastes no time with his intent as he removes Miller’s sunglasses. Those sensitive brown eyes needing nothing to fear right now as they drift into Venom’s. A swelling of lovingness caresses the two as nothing but a calm breeze flows between them. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Venom asks, face tinted red and lips jittering with a slight crack in his voice. Eye unmoving from Kaz as they both share a deep, contemplative look. Snake’s body aching for more as he too is unable to remove that intimate moment back in the village from the forefront of his mind. Throat swelling as he waits for Miller’s response, knowing full well what his answer will be.

 

“Absolutely.” A smile glistening off the cheeks of Miller, his tone somber and deeply moving in the only way Miller can allude to. There’s another shared stillness between them before Miller and Snake both begin surveying their surroundings for anything suitable. Kaz doesn’t linger too long as he almost immediately lands on something.

 

“That looks like a good spot.” Miller says, hand pointing into the direction of a small bed of greens staring at them feet away. 

 

“Is it? A bit dirty don’t you think-” Snake asks concerningly, continuing to show that soft side of him that wishes to protect Miller in any way he can even if it’s just from scraggly crash and rocky dirt. Knowing their time is short Kaz cuts Snake off. 

 

“It’s fine, Snake. We don’t have all day.” Miller says with a hurrying hush, trying to expedite the process as much as possible before any possible interruption can occur. “Now, get me off thing thing, will ya?”

 

Venom shakes his head with a slight chuckle. Doing what he’s told, he removes Miller off the back of D-Horse. Carefully cradling him with strong arms and walking over to the area Kaz directed him to. Placing him gently onto the ground among robust patches of grass and flowers covering loose dirt. Kaz’s body surrounded by lush greenery. His blonde hair flowing in the wind as flowers brush against him. Venom careens down to Miller’s lips, touching them with his own. A brief sentimental moment before Snake leans away, leaving nothing but a saliva trail between their faces as his fingers get to work.

 

Miller’s trousers are the first to go, Snake’s hands grab hold of his waistband, delicately sliding them off as Kaz wiggles his hips alongside to help ease the removal. As they are pulled down Kaz’s erect cock pops out completely bare and in the open with his pants situating themselves around his ankle. Any uncomfortableness from the rocky ground stabbing into his backside is overshadowed by the sight of Venom kneeling over him. With steady hands he begins unbuckling his own pants as Kaz shakes in anticipation. 

 

Venom’s impressive cock is unveiled, sitting firmly in his fleshy palm, hard and throbbing as the flurry of joy starts to overwhelm. He drops a large bead of spit onto it as an impromptu lubrication, slowly rubbing it over as his cock slickens up with each stroke. In an act of no inhibition Miller’s arm begins to reach out for it. Slowly petting it gently alongside Snake while staring breathlessly into him. Venom quaking as Kaz assists him. Both men’s hearts fluttering as they continue to rub in unison. 

 

Snake grabs Kaz’s hand with his bionic, removing it from his cock as he places it on Miller’s own chest, pressing lightly down on it as he begins to take aim for his hole. Pushing at the tight breach with his head while positioning himself firmly over Miller as his hands begin working over his body to find the perfect spot to hold onto. His arms hooking securely around his thighs as their hips align. As he gets ready to apply that initial burst of pressure a discharge of static appears, disrupting the quiet wilderness surrounding them. 

 

“This is Pequod on route to LZ. ETA 10 minutes. Out” The familiar voice announces over the radio with a fuzzy echo, the sound of blades cutting through air audible in the background. 

 

“Hnngh, 10 minutes?” Miller groans out in annoyance at the interruption, his body sandwiched between rough Afghanistan terrain and the husky body of Snake, lower body propped up in Venom's arms. Locked in position as Snake's protruding, hard cock pokes against his rim. Mittens gripping the thick trunks of Kaz, carefully avoiding a stray touch to his cauterized wound. 

 

“Don’t worry Kaz. It’s more than enough time.” Venom heatedly murmurs to Miller, faces dissolving into each other as their bodies follow suit. Snake's big lush lips tilting down as they push against Kaz's own while he begins his descent inside his body.

 

Venom's thick tip slowly pushes inside Miller's asshole as it pinches around him tightly. Eyes shut tight and face flushed red as a breathless Kaz moans in ecstasy, sweat droplets forming on his forehead. Snake's cock pushing ever so slowly, savoring every inch of Miller's warm insides, his shaft following as the head of his cock becomes fully enveloped by Kaz's hole.

 

“Snake…” Groaning out his lovers name all the while, opening his eyes to catch a glance of him towering over. looking longingly into Miller as he slowly dives deeper within. Staring at him with that one sad eye planted on that face of his littered with scars and a scraggly beard. A crimson horn protruding from his skull that's set as a constant reminder of what they all lost nine years ago.

 

Kaz removes the hand laying still in his chest, stretching it out onto the face of Venom. A short stroke of his cheek is offered as it ascends quietly across his battered face. That extruding deep red horn within his grip. A constant reminder of what they lost all those years ago. It’s allure pulling Kaz close as he finds that cold steel chunk of debris sitting right in the middle of his fingertips. Mindlessly, Miller gives it a feeble tug.

 

“Hghh” Snake groans in pain, fully aware of the wandering hand of Miller at the time yet letting him indulge himself in his own curiosity. Anticipating the pain and accepting it all the same. Eye shutting for a moment as he lets his head get pulled along with Kaz’s touch, trying to alleviate some of the discomfort. 

 

“Oh…” Miller says, taken aback by the reaction of Snake, seemingly unaware of the strain his touch would cause as it took its hold. “I… I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking straight.” He continues, apologetic and sincere His fingers release their tender grip from Snake, falling off as situates them around to the back of Venom’s neck. The brush of his dangling ponytail felt on the back of his hand

 

“Forget about it, Kaz. It’s alright.” Snake responds with a sunken whisper, eye open wide as his attention turns back onto Miller. Assuring him everything is fine with a sly smile and a deep push as he plunges himself as much as possible inside of Kaz.

 

He yelps out softly with a whimper, craning his neck back into the dirt ground as Snake lunges his body fully into him. Using all the force residing in him to press powerfully into the insides of Miller. The walls of his ass pressing around the large size of Venom. Slowly stretching him out as he sits, balls deep with their bodies interlocked. Moments pass with Venom unflinchingly still, his member laying tightly within the bowels of Kaz. A short, shallow breath is taken and Snake slowly begins to unsheathe his cock from Miler. Intense moans fall from the mouth of Kaz as absolute delight flows through his body as the thick cock of Snake slowly exits him. His body tensing up as that massive thing rides back out. 

 

“Hang on.” Snake says with shallow breath, cock almost completely removed from Miller’s hole as his tip sits snug inside still.

 

Miller doesn’t respond, quivering as Venom leans into him as close as possible while holding his firm grip. Lips gently caressing, sharing spit with tongues battling inside their mouths. Snake squeezes onto Kaz as he thrusts himself back deep into him in one motion, causing his body to reel from the intense jolt of pressure. Hand staunchly grabbing the back of the other’s neck as a vibration is sent down the back of his spine with that burst of forcefulness from Venom’s nether regions.

 

Earth shattering pumps from Snake are given as he pushes in and out of Kaz who is laying in trembling, orgasmic tension. Completely unable to compose himself as his mouth lets out a continuous string of moans and grunts. Every inch of Snake making him rattled and flustered. Heart beating rapidly, blood hot and flowing, Kaz finds himself getting fucking into blissful oblivion. Trying to say a word but finding it nearly impossible as Venom unleashes his strong strenuous strokes. Each successive hit to his prostate from Venom causing him to get louder. Desperately trying to contain his voice from screaming out as the thick girth of him slides over and over inside. 

 

“Snake!” Kaz blurts out in a low roar. Shivering profusely, dripping again with precum from the crown of his cock as he’s made completely wild eyed and quaking.

 

“Kaz!” Snake grunts intensely. Moving his mouth to the neck of Miller, wrapping it with teeth grazing. Bits of skin pinched between his fangs alongside the soft press of his lips. Venom’s hands squeezing tightly around his thighs with a vice grip as he rhythmically pounds away. His own cock ready to burst at any moment.

 

Snake pushes his head down as his hips buckle with ferociously as he shoots his load inside Miller with rigorous force. Body constricting with orgasmic satisfaction as he empties himself completely, covering the inside of his narrow halls with cum. The warm oozing mess seeping through the guts of MIller. That feeling acting as enough to push him over the edge as he enjoys his second orgasm of the night. This time Snake unable to prevent the spilling of Kaz’s seed as it splatters all over his own chest. His grimy green shirt now covered in translucent white stripes of cum. The two men lay gasping and ragged as the after effects of their bountiful releases slowly drift off into the wind. Both bodies limp as Venom drapes over Kaz like a blanket, his increasingly flaccid cock dropping out of him.

 

Tired and still, the lovers remain in silence on the dirt ground. Snake rolls off to the side with his shoulders aligning with Miller’s. Together they gaze into the stars above. The wind picks up as a haze of sound comes through the radio. Pequod’s voice announcing his approach to the LZ. The shilloute of the ACC slightly visible overhead as it cuts through the spotted sky. Its destination over half a mile away from where they lay now.

 

Snake sits up with a dull moan as he finds himself into a crouching stance. His shadowy figure looking down over Miller as he softly attempts to clean up as much as possible.

“Come on, Kaz. Let's get ready.” He utters, reaching for a rag in one of the pouches of his pants. Voice and fingers gentle as can be.

 

Miller says nothing in response. Instead using all of his remaining strength to prop himself up to meet Snake face to face again. His arm wrapping as much as possible around Venom who instinctively does the same with his own. Embracing softly in the bitter, dry Afghanistan night. Words no longer needed. Their fire burning bright for the moment, warding off any and all anguish as their damaged bodies heal together. Rocky roads and years of torment adrift behind them as they look to their future. Sure to be many trials and hardships ahead, physical and mental alike. Together they accept what they must for now, enduring as one until they can finally feel whole again. A soft kiss and a brush of hair is given by Snake. 

 

“It’s time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that does it for what I consider as being the "start" of what I plan on being a bunch of horny Vkaz fics. I decided to not bother describing a wild horseback chase here, instead opting to just start immediately after and I also took some implied liberties with having the original LZ farther away or something that I didn't really bother to explain in detail? I really just wanted to give them time to have dirty old man sex in the dirt and couldn't be assed to come up with an actual reason or plan!! My bad!
> 
> I have a Twitter and Tumblr that you can peep on my profile if you want to ask me about anything on either of those two.


End file.
